Dragon Age: United
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: The righteous stands before the darkness...and darkness shall rule again. They stand divided, leaderless. The Darkspawn, even during the reign of the Archdemon, were weak. I will unite them under a cause greater than a Blight. I am here for Thedas.
1. Prologue

I own nothing of Dragon Age or Bioware.

Prologue

It Begins In the End…

It was the 40th year of the 9th Age known as Dragon and a great conflict had begun. Thedas was to be torn in two as mages, after millennia of abuse and hardship have risen against their masters the Order of Templar and the Chantry of Andraste.

High Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast looked for the last time towards the city of Kirkwall. She gazed upon the bronze statues decorating the narrow passage to the city. She was leaving the City of Chains in favor of completing her mission. What a horrid pace to idolize the slaving of people. Has the Chantry taught them nothing?

She looked back at her task in the Hawke estate where it had been rather productive she had to admit. The dwarf Varric had enlightened her original perspectives of the one they called the Champion of Kirkwall. Varric whom was a close friend of the Champion's had told her the whole story; Hawke's rise to power from nothing more than a Ferelden refugee to the man that the entire city developed a deep respect and dependence for.

She turned her gaze to a similar ship baring the Chantry flag. While in Kirkwall after her interrogation of Varric, Cassandra happened upon an encoded page of Hawke's journal. Amidst the unreadable codes and symbols that the Champion hid, it offered a solution to her original problem: The whereabouts of the Champion of Kirkwall. She headed there now. Cassandra had assigned Leliana back to Ferelden to locate another key person that the High Seeker thought might help put a stop to this Mage-Templar War. Leliana only hoped that The Hero of Ferelden would agree to help her.

'But he is already married, High Seeker. I do not wish to interfere with his life after ze ordeal with ze Blight, and ze Darkspawn problems constantly plaguing Ferelden.' Leliana had interjected. 'I owe him as much as to leave him in peace.'

'Leliana, we need him. He will help us in this struggle. Lives are at stake here and although there hasn't of yet been any upfront battles beside Kirkwall, I fear that things are turning as we speak. The dice has been cast, Leliana and our world may never again be the same but at least we can try. We can try to prevent deaths. We can try to change things…for the better.'

The red haired Seeker sighed in defeat. Leliana complied and agreed to take on the assignment. The Gray Warden Cousland had returned to Denerim after a good five years in search of the witch Morrigan and when they had appeared from the bloodied battlefield at Ostagar they were already married and had walked up to King Alistair with a child…a daughter. Yes, Leliana knew where she would find the Warden. It was a matter of persuading him to leave his family for a venture more important and dangerous than any that he has had or ever will have again.

As Cassandra looked at the ship sailing toward Ferelden, she let out a breath of concern then her thoughts raced away from the mission an onto a face— one that she had longed to see for quite some time.

The Mage-Templar War had done quite a lot of damage to Thedas. It had torn families, friends, and lovers. Cassandra's was no exception. She dwelled on the mage that captured her heart, the one that she was forced to betray in the advent of the war. But she promised…yes she promised herself that she would make things right and with the Divine's blessing, it would be inevitable— it had to be.

'I hope you're right about this, Carver, for there can be no delays or detours. Your brother better be there,' warned the High Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.

A tall black haired man in Templar armour ignored her and focused more on the open oceans and the sunset— his own mind dwelling in other matters and troubles. _Yeah, me too, Seeker_, he thought. It was not going to be easy even if they did find Hawke. After the events of the Battle of Kirkwall, Carver doubted his brother would be overjoyed to see him; the brother that betrayed his own out of pure hatred and a child's desires. 'Maker, watch over us.'


	2. It Is A Dark Time Indeed

It is a dark time indeed.

The world is in dismay…fear…anger— such anger. It is a time of upheaval as Thedas is torn in two. Two opposing sides fighting for power…Or freedom.

It started in Kirkwall. The City of Chains where Meredith, the Knight-Commander of the Templar Order ruled with oppression against the minority of mages from the Circle of Magi, where the Templar watched over. She squeezed the Circle and in their hour of desperation…turned to the evil of Blood magic. Though some resisted the temptation, the damage caused by the few was enough. Thus in 9:37 of the Dragon Age, the war began, starting with the Battle of Kirkwall.

It is here that the Champion of the city, a mage refugee from Ferelden had risen and became a rallying cry for all mages under the oppression of their templar leash…these templars could be defied.

As the war escalated, the Chantry of Andraste had been hit with the attempted assassination of the Divine of Orlais herself. To begin the repairs to Thedas and stop the threat of a World War, the Divine issued a secret mission given to the Seekers of Truth; an order unlike the templars. Loyal to the highest point that loyalty could ever reach. These Seekers where entrusted to find the key men that involved themselves in this Mage-Templar War.

It is these men who have unknowingly changed the course of history…forever.

For the only ones able to change history, are those who were there when it was written…


	3. Dragon Age

**DRAGON AGE:**

=U-N-I-T-E-D=

I own nothing. All rights go to Bioware and the creators of Dragon Age. All Characters in the game belong to Bioware.


	4. The Hero Of Ferelden

Chapter One

**_The Hero of Ferelden_**

The Gray Warden smiled, the day was bright and the sun was shining high. His smile widened at the sight of a woman and her child as they came walking up to him— the same expressions of glee on their faces. He wondered what he ever did to deserve something as lovely and precious as this life he has. He looked to the sky and thanked the Maker for his good fortunes.

They were in Highever, where Gray Warden Artha Cousland had just arrived with his family. He was invited to a dinner with his brother Fergus Highever's new Teyrn. After his disappearance two years ago, Artha and Morrigan had been in hiding, staying closer to the smaller villages in the mountains where they spent their days raising their daughter.

'So, how do you like Highever, Honey?' Artha was rejoined by his wife and a little girl about five years of age. 'It's a little different in scenery than the mountain villages but its home to me nonetheless.'

Morrigan scoffed, she was certainly not impressed yet showed some amounts of curiosity. 'It looks quite similar to Denerim. Nothing too exciting here, I'm afraid.' Artha rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife by the waist. Artha wore not armour, not anymore, he had sworn an oath to Morrigan that he would stay and help her raise their child whom they knew was more than she seemed, thus Artha laid down his sword but not entirely. He had taken up blacksmithing and not just with swords and armour but showing horses, fixing wagon carts or 'inventing'.

Yes the Warden had crafted himself a life of his own. And finally he was happy. He looked at his wife, wearing not rags that she wore when they first met but in linen silk dressing, fit for a lady. It was to many protests and hard persuasion in the more intimate kind to get his dearly beloved to wear such outfits but she had later confessed that she did find them more comfortable. '…and maroon is so my colour is it not?' she had remarked with a smirk.

'You're a little bundle of joy, aren't you?' he laughed before pressing a soft and chaste kiss on her lips.

'Eew, father…' their daughter made an expression of disgust before walking over to the main Hall where there stood the Teyrn himself, arms folded with a smug look plastered on his bearded face.

'Good to see my little, baby brother growing up in the broader world, eh,' Fergus laughed and scooped his niece into his arms. 'And you must be my niece.'

The girl giggled and introduced herself. 'My name is Ariadne, my Lord Uncle.'

'Fergus! 'tis good to see you again,' Morrigan halfheartedly wiggled out of her husband's embrace and walked over to the Teyrn. Artha came in behind her and to his older brother he gave a long hug. It had been an age since last he saw his beloved Highever.

After the Fifth Blight he had thought of returning home but it was that as soon as the new Gray Wardens were established and he be made Warden-Commander, Artha grew a deep desire to search for his true love.

'Welcome home, brother, and you too Morrigan.' Fergus took her hand and kissed the back. She blushed if only for the very thought of such chivalry would remind her of her own husband.

Artha cut in and took the hand Fergus kissed into his own, 'Alright, alright…smooth talker. Just remember who she's married to.' Morrigan gave a snicker as she pecked her annoyed husband's cheek and allowed him to lead her into the citadel.

They continued into the main hall, it had been a while but Artha still remembered the placing of things yet still…something felt wrong…he felt Fergus' eyes on him, looking at him with sadness and unrest. Something was not right. Artha placed a ready hand upon the hilt of his longsword hanging on his belt. He was ready if worse were to happen.

They entered the hall, Morrigan laughing wickedly with Ariadne in her arms. Artha entered first then he saw— a figure at the end of the room, flashing red hair, short, in…Chantry Seeker armour?

Artha drew out his sword, the tang of metal echoed across the chambers. Morrigan yelped, clearly shocked, 'Leliana?'

'ello, Morrigan, it iz nice to see you again,' Leliana turned around to face them. 'Please, Warden, lower your sword…at least for now.'

Artha hesitated but then complied and replaced his blade within its sheath. 'Hello, Leliana. It is nice to see you too though I doubt that you are hear on a recreational visit.'

'Calm yourself, brother, she only wishes to speak to you.'

Artha shot glares at his brother— glowing white orbs eyeing him with ire and suspicion. 'What do you want?'

Morrigan tugged on her husband's tunic and whispered to him, 'We better sit down, my love; for I fear it will not be an easy conversation.'

They sat at the rectangular dining tabled in silence for the first five minutes. Ariadne had made several remarks on Leliana's hair and her strange way of talking. 'Hush, child, do not be so impolite,' Morrigan scolded, 'though I would have to agree with you, sweaty.'

This made Leliana chuckle a bit. After a glare from Artha, she composed herself. 'Please, forgive me, Morrigan but I have to say that it is strange to see you like this. No? I vould never 'ave thought zhat you were ze settling down type.'

Morrigan chose to laugh at it as well. She actually did agree but looking at her husband sitting next to her, she sighed and under the table she had taken his hand. 'Your Maker's doing no doubt.'

The two women smiled but Artha continued to look at her with disdain. 'What is it that you want exactly, Leliana?'

Their old friend took a deep breath in and looked to address them. 'Cousland, we need you to come with me to Val Royeaux. There is a pressing matter that threatens Thedas even as we speak.'

'You are referring to the unnecessary conflict between the mages and the Templars?' Morrigan offered. Leliana sadly nodded. She could tell that Morrigan knew what this meant. 'But…why do you need Artha? He is no mage, nor is he a templar.'

'I do not agree with the way templars conduct their businesses against mages and apostates. It was the Templar that provoked the Circle of Magi into taking action against you in the first place.'

'I agree but Warden you must understand that the world is in grave danger. It is a threat maybe bigger than the Blight.' Leliana took out a thick book. 'Zis bounded document was found in your Warden's Fortress at Soldier's Peak.' She then opened the book and began searching— she had one page in particular that she needed to show them. She kept turning the yellowed pages until she stopped and presented to the Gray Warden. 'You have seen this sword, yes? I know I have,' she said, pointing at the drawing of a greatsword on the opening.

Artha nodded; he did not just 'know' it, he had owned the sword. 'Yusaris, yes that was mine,' all attention was now on him. 'I wielded it in the Blight at the battle of Denerim. It was the sword that I used to deliver the final blow against the Archdemon.'

'Yay! Daddy killed it, yes he did. Daddy killed the dragon and we all lived happily ever after, right, daddy?' Artha took one look at his enthusiastic daughter and cracked a smile too small that only she could see. He planted a kiss on her head. How he did love this child, _his_ child.

Artha turned his attention toward the Seeker. 'Why is it of interest?'

'It may be ze key to stopping zhis Mage-Templar War. Zhat sword is powerful, it has magic zhat I understand very little of—'

'Once again, I must ask why it is so important. This matter of war is strictly political and I will not have myself drawn into choosing sides.' Artha brought Morrigan closer to him as emphasis on what he meant. 'I doubt Yusaris will help much in this conflict.'

'No, that is where you're wrong, brother,' Fergus started, 'There was a Blood mage from the Antiva claiming to have been able to absorb the spirit of an old god. Leliana has seen the mage's power and so have I. It is enough to make me believe him. This mage has elected to not only destroy the Chantry but also every templar and mage in Thedas,' Fergus paused. 'He intends to assassinate the Champion of Kirkwall; the only person practically keeping peace and order here. But all the same, brother, we need you and that sword.'

'You 'ave eard of ze Champion, yes? 'E is quite famous, almost as famous as you.'

'Yes, actually, I have. Alistair had had the pleasure of meeting him in Kirkwall. He said he was a nice guy.' Artha rubbed his chin as he thought. Yes he did know of the Champion and could understand his importance— after all, the Champion was there when the war broke out. 'He was probably the cause of all this madness, anyway.'

Morrigan giggled slightly, 'Ooh, do I detect a pang of jealousy, my Warden?' she smirked. 'After all, I have heard that the Champion is quite handsome and fearsome. I heard that he had taken down a Qunari horde by himself and killed the Arishok with his bare hands.'

Artha sighed, annoyed. He knew that Morrigan was only teasing but he was still rather troubled. This Champion was as good as they say then why do they need me for, or Yusaris? 'You want the greatsword, Leliana? I don't have it. It's in Denerim. They wanted to keep a momentum and the sword that destroyed the Archdemon was perfect.'

'We need both the sword and you to wield it,' shot Fergus.

'Why?!' Morrigan asked. She seemed a little angry all of a sudden. 'Why do you need my husband so badly, Leliana?'

'Morrigan, your husband…zhat sword is magical, surely you yourself 'ave felt its power. It lives, it is like a living, breathing being and it thinks as well. It 'as chosen its wielder and zhat hand is your husband's. Gray Warden Commander Artha Cousland.'


	5. Awkward Reunion

Chapter Two

_**Awkward Reunions**_

A single ray of light leaked through the creaks, they hit his sleeping eyes so suddenly, causing him to jolt his head awake.

'Morning, handsome,' came the sweet voice of his queen of the seas. His pirate had woken and lying on her side had spent the morning after sunrise just admiring his sleeping form.

Hawke got up and wearily said, 'Good morning, my love, ah…I am aloud to say that, right?' he said, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. 'I mean…It doesn't creep you out or—' he was cut off by a pair of moist and soft lips smashing onto his own.

'Cypher, you can call me whatever you want, though I would prefer either 'Captain' or 'Isabela'. 'Captain' or 'Isabela' in front of the crew, in private however, you can call me whatever your heart…or cock, desires,' she chuckled as she reached below the covers that enveloped her beloved and begun to feel his penis. Slowly she rubbed it and slid her hand up and down his shaft.

'Argh…you're going to be the death of me, you know that?'

She ceased her jerking. 'Humph. You've had several opportunities to die for my account, those definitely failed.'

'Your concern for my wellbeing is touching, Isabela.' Hawke faked a hurt expression and moved his legs over the bed.

Isabela playfully wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and buried her face against his shoulder. 'You know what I meant—'

'Do I?'

This time it was Isabela with the hurt expression.

Hawke sighed and relaxed his shoulders again. 'I'm sorry, Isabela, I shouldn't question your loyalty.'

'Damn right, especially with a dick that size, I'd stay loyal to you 'till the Maker destroys us.'

Hawke laughed. Such passion, it was no wonder he had fallen for her so easily. In her case however, it took the Champion of Kirkwall infiltration of a slave operation, a duel to the death with a Qunari Arishok and a bloody war to win her heart…It was definitely worth it.

They got up after another few minutes of just talking, and headed up on deck. They were in a ship, Isabela's new ship that Hawke had one for her. They thought about naming it the '_Siren's Call_' but Isabela had decided against it. Thus it was Hawke that suggested it be christened as '_Freedom's Blade_'.

They were now at the edge of the Amarathine Ocean and just about to enter Rialto Bay. The 'Blade' was crewed by ten men and women. Freed slaves from the Tevinter Imperium and some were now apostate mages fleeing templar controlled territories. And what better place away from Templar territories than a place away from territory itself.

'Captain, we are nearing the bay,' reported the helmsman.'

'Very good, Greenwall,' she walked up into the sight of the rest of the crew. 'Keep a weathered eye for bandits or Chantry ships!'

'Like…that one?' Cypher Hawke pointed to their left starboard side where a galley bearing the Chantry's symbol on its sails had just appeared not but perhaps twenty knots away. 'Ready the cannons!'

'Ready the cannons!' Isabela echoed.

Hawke ran down to his chambers where he kept his equipment. Hastily he put on his Champion's Robes and his Staff of Parthalan, sitting by the bed.

With is effects ready, the Champion made his way up on deck where he awaited a bloody fight.

Isabela took out her longsword and joined him, 'Ready for some fun, love?'

Hawke scoffed, 'Wouldn't miss it.'

The Chantry ship was now close by, running along the 'Freedom's Blade'. Hawke was about to give the ready to fire the cannons on the left starboard side when a faint voice called for him. 'Cypher! CYPHER!' it called. He recognized that voice.

'Carver?' He ran to the cannons and ordered they wait a little longer. The ship was directly beside them and soon several armored men boarded. Staff drawn, Hawke cast some force magic that pushed some of them back into their own ships while the rest swarmed in around them.

'Hold your weapons!' a stiff yet feminine voice entered followed by an armored woman with short black hair and focused brown eyes. 'Stay your hand, Champion!'

She jumped over the rails that were the only thing separating the ships and followed by a familiar Templar, they walked up to the still battle-ready Hawke. 'Hello brother,' he said in a harsh tone that Carver had actually never heard of.

'Cypher, please.'

Hawke made a move but was cut short by Isabela's gentle hand that reeled him back. She embraced him while still keeping her eyes on the intruders. 'State your business, Carver!'

The short haired woman walked forward and bowed to the Champion, 'Serah Hawke, my deepest apologies. My name is Cassandra Pentaghast; I am a Seeker of Truth, sent by the Divine to find you.' The whole crew of the 'Blade' looked at her with suspicion, sharp and cold. 'Please, my Lord, I need your help.'

'In what, exactly?' Hawke shot out.

Cassandra inclined her head and looked to carver for support. 'In saving the world, brother,' he said.


	6. Unite in Defeat

Chapter Three

_**Unite in Defeat**_

Cypher stood, leaning on the wall post and stared down at his guests, not hiding his anger. Though most of it was directed at his brother, some was just at their whole situation. Since his flight from Kirkwall, he had thought that it would end then and there with his departure. Alas he was mistaken. It was not long after that he had found out that the Circle of Magi throughout Thedas were falling and mages were once again hunted down like dogs. To him nothing had changed.

So there he was in the Captain's chambers with the captain herself, the High Seeker of Truth, his traitorous brother and a group of heavily armed men on both sides, though his were a little less equipped. Their guests sat at a rectangular wooden table.

'Let me get right down to business, serah, my name is Cassandra Pentaghast, I am a Seeker assigned by the Divine herself to find you. It is imperative that you come with us back to Orlais.'

Hawke sarcastically chuckled and shook his head. 'Unbelievable. It was your Chantry that employed those retched laws and circles, enforced harshly by templars. It appears that the only Circle left standing is Ferelden.' He placed his staff by a wooden post next to him. When he returned he crossed his arms and speculated them again. This was no ordinary fighting force. The Seekers seemed new to him. The very concept of Seekers was new to him. He was not like Isabela and had the opportunity to travel the world. He has never really heard of them. 'What exactly is it you do, Lady Pentaghast?'

'I am a Seeker, we find things, the truth more preferably,' she started to explain. 'It is our duty to make sure that all is visible, that all is clear before a decision is made. We uncover secrets and expose them to the Chantry.'

'Like spies then, or bards.' He laughed. 'What does the Chantry believe I could do, exactly? What is the grand plan to save the Chantry from itself?' Hawke felt his voice begin to rise. He did not know if it was the presence of Carver or the Seeker, but it was pissing him off.

Isabela noticed this and stood to go to him and calm him down. 'Relax, Hawke, I need you to calm down a bit, alright?'

Hawke nodded in agreement. He needed his head on straight. He hasn't had his Lyrium potion in a little over a month and it was killing him. To be cut off from something that your inner self depends on is quite painful especially if the magic decides to take action. 'Why can't the Chantry solve its own problems?' he asked her pleadingly but she just gave him a loving smile and kissed him quickly on the lips.

'You've hunted mages for a long time now, you and your Chantry. Now they are free again, can you not just let them be?' the captain moved around the table and stood in front of the High Seeker. 'What exactly do you hope to save by throwing them back into misery?'

'I know that not all mages and apostates would turn to Blood magic. But there are some and 'some' is all it takes to launch a full scale war,' said Cassandra, not turning to face the captain but Hawke.

'We haven't attacked yet. There is no war but proxy battles. Templars break into houses and take children and women and we fight back. That is all. The difference is that this time if you try to enforce these acts, you will get more mages fighting against you.' Hawke snapped again. He moved away from his post and went to sit at the rectangular table. 'Unless you want to see more violence, then I suggest you tell your Chantry to either loosen up the templar grip or dissolve them completely.'

Cassandra took some time consider what he had said. She lowered her head as if in shame. 'The templar have all rebelled against the Chantry. Either it is for power, money or freedom is unknown.'

Several of the mages present in the room had burst out in tiny fits of giggles. They all could see the irony that it was practically beaconing for them to jest. Perhaps the templar have finally gotten fed up of the hunt and decided it was easier to prey on those closest to them.

Hawke remained speechless. He turned to Carver whom also had his head down, 'And what of you, Carver. Why are you here then?'

'Your brother was captured by us not so long ago when he tried to infiltrate the Chantry at Val Royeaux.'

'Huh, now you know what it feels like to be hunted, brother.'

Carver remained silent. He had said very little at that meeting. He seemed strangely quiet, as if he had had his tongue ripped out.

Isabela was fidgeting with the golden piercing on her chin, her thoughts were racing, 'High Seeker, what exactly is it you need from us?'

'We need to repair the damage caused at the beginning of the Battle of Kirkwall. We need the Mages on our side again. If the Templar do not want to cooperate then we will have no choice but to hunt them. In the meantime— there is a massive incursion of Blood magic activity around the Free Marches and Antiva. A man from the Tevinter Imperium has claimed to have the power of an old god and is threatening a catastrophe in the form of an Armageddon. He claims that he is able to destroy the world and intends to do so. This mage of the Dark Arts has said that he plans to restart the world anew by killing all of the inhabitance of this planet.'

They stood in silence. Processing this would take a long time. Cassandra knew this, but she did not have much time. They needed to act quickly. She only hoped that Leliana could persuade the Hero of Ferelden to join.

'They have amassed a great army of…Darkspawn in the East from Ferelden under this Blood mage's banner. They have something we don't and it is a strong leader. Hawke, we need your leadership. The mages will listen to you. They will rally up to you and we can battle this Doombringer.'

The Champion of Kirkwall reclined his head. What a mess. The world is at the brink of doom despite what they did. If this Blood made did not destroy them then they would destroy each other. 'What makes you think they would listen to me now? What makes you think that this would fix things?'

'I don't but it's worth a try. We are better off trying.' Cassandra rose from her seat, straightened her back and looked deep into the Champion's brown eyes. 'The original problem with this world was that it was divided by fear, fear of another, of new concepts, of new people. This is our chance to bring the races of Thedas together. This is our chance to stand, united in victory.'

'Or defeat.'

Isabela rolled her eyes at her lover, 'You are such a negative piece of work aren't you.' She then turned to Cassandra, 'Yes, of course we will help. You have my aid.'

The High Seeker approved and to Hawke she waited for his own decision. The one she had come to attain.

Cypher considered it for a moment. He was in too deep now to back away. This was after all mostly because of him— him and that stupid idol from the Deep Roads. It was all on him now. He sighed, walked over to his staff and took hold of it. After twirling it around until the tip of the blade part was facing away from him he faced the Seeker. 'You have my staff and my help, Seeker.'

Cassandra let out a breath of relief. 'Thank you, Champion. Now we need to move. We have much to do.'

'Where are we heading?' asked Isabela as they exited the Captain's Quarters and made for the deck.

One of the other Seekers answered her inquiry. 'We are headed for Ferelden. At Denerim is where we will meet with Gray Warden-Commander Artha Cousland and King Alistair, and plan for our next move.'

Isabela lit up when she heard him. 'Ah, I never even knew he returned.'

'He is a married man now, Captain Isabela, and he will be if he accepted our pleas, become great ally.' Cassandra informed them. 'We'll need a lot of allies now.'

As they shifted coarse and both the '_Freedom's Blade_' and the Seeker's ship called the 'Inquisition', made way for Hawke's homeland of Ferelden, Cypher Hawke watched the horizon with concern. His heart was then taken to ease with Isabela creeping up behind him and slipping into his arms. Not a spot of worry written on her face. She seemed rather excited actually. It was going to be hell of an adventure.

The journey was long and Carver kept his distance. The two Hawkes were not likely to speak to each other on normal terms. Were it not for the Seekers Carver might never had seen his brother again at all.

Yes he felt ashamed for abandoning his brother in favour of the templars but he paid for it afterwards.

Carver spent most of his time at the front of the _Freedom's Blade_ in silence and thought. He no longer wore the Templar Armour Plates anymore. He no longer wore their brands. The shame of what he did under their command was sickening. All over again he could not take her crying pain out of his head. Her pain, he could feel. He had sinned in the name of Andraste. He had sinned greatly against the Maker by enacting it whilst stating Andraste's name.

Worst of all was that he actually did love the woman he defiled in Kirkwall. Worse still and the main reason he now feared his brother was that she was a close friend of the heroic Champion of Kirkwall and if Cypher Hawke ever found out what he did…He'd have more than hell to pay.

'Maker, please forgive me,' he pleaded and soon began to cry. How he needed the Maker's mercy at that moment. 'Maker, help me. Maker help me! MAKER HELP ME!'

**-o-**

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked this update. It is not my best work, this entire story, but I just had to get it written down. Please tell me how it was to you— if I'm missing something important about Thedas or if my writing sucks. Please tell me. Molto bene.**


End file.
